<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enervated Strength by tincturedwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146113">Enervated Strength</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincturedwords/pseuds/tincturedwords'>tincturedwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until The Sunrises [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Backstory, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Exhaustion, Fainting, Flashbacks, Friendship, Galahdian Culture (Final Fantasy XV), Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Nightmares, Nyx Ulric Lives, Nyx Ulric Whump, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Poor Nyx Ulric, Post-Fall of Insomnia (Final Fantasy XV), Post-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Fall of Insomnia (Final Fantasy XV), Pre-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Prompt Fill, Protective Cor Leonis, Sleep Deprivation, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincturedwords/pseuds/tincturedwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyx makes his way to rendezvous with Libertus in Galahd , but he begins to realise that something isn’t right. Still he presses on, pushing his newly restored body to its limits. Luck would have it he stumbles across a familiar, if not overly friendly face.</p><p><b>Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt: </b> Sleep Deprivation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cor Leonis &amp; Nyx Ulric, Crowe Altius &amp; Libertus Ostium, Crowe Altius &amp; Libertus Ostium &amp; Nyx Ulric, Crowe Altius &amp; Nyx Ulric, Libertus Ostium &amp; Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until The Sunrises [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warnings:</b> ¡Spoilers! Flashbacks , PTSD , Prejudice against Galahdians , Aftermath of Battle , Mild Language , Minor Emetophobia Warning , Canon Character Death Mention , Panic Attacks , Anxiety Attacks , Nightmares, etc.<br/><b>Timeline: </b>Set post Final Fantasy XV : Kingsglaive<br/><b>Pairings:</b> Gen. None.<br/><b>A/N: </b>If you haven’t read the story before this titled <b>‘Forsaken Peace’ </b>this won't make much sense , so I advise you to go read it first !<br/>This is a fill for the prompt ‘<i>Sleep Deprivation</i>’ on my Bad Things Happen Bingo card.<br/>This story with flashbacks/memories/dreams in between the present day events , I’ve tried to make them obvious &amp; to label them to make them easy to differentiate them , but if it’s confusing please let me know &amp; I’ll fix it.<br/>Again this was another already written piece that I am posting because it’s complete even though I haven’t edited it much.<br/>No beta so all mistakes are mine.</p><hr/><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own any rights to <i>Final Fantasy XV</i>.Neither am I associated with Square Enix , the writers , the designers nor any of the actors who portray these characters. I make no money off any of my stories , this is purely for entertainment purposes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“ The exhaustion of the climb evidences the fact that we’re climbing. Therefore, I don’t ever wish to be exhausted by being exhausted. ” <b>- Craig D. Lounsbrough</b></p>
</blockquote><div class="center">
  <p>    <i><b>746 M.E. - </b>Ten Years Ago</i><br/>
</p>
</div><p>The day was hot. Very little breeze blew across the land, meaning there were no sandstorms nor kicked up dust, but as well meant no relief from the harshness of the sun’s rays. The bus’s tiny front air conditioner didn’t reach past the first row of seats on it, and the stagnant air outside left the air flowing inside from the cracked open windows too warmed to properly cool the occupants. The packed conditions didn’t help matters either.

</p><p>Three to a small bench seat in order to fit as many onto a single bus as they could. It left Nyx squashed against the window, Libertus nearly falling into the aisle at every bump they hit, and Crowe squished between them. Long had they got used to the hot, clamminess of sweat dampened clothes from being pressed up against one another for so long in such heat. It didn’t make it any less comfortable, but there wasn’t anything they could do about it nor did they want to risk being accidentally separated by straying too far from one another. Not that there was much room to breathe, let alone switch seats or walk around whilst in transit. </p><p>“She’s drooling a little bit.” Libertus suddenly spoke up, voice soft but loud enough to be heard over the drone of a populated bus and road noise, </p><p>Drawn away from looking out the window at the passing landscapes, Nyx turned to look at Libertus. But at seeing he was looking down at Crowe, who was leaning against Nyx fast asleep with her mouth hanging open and indeed, drooling onto his shoulder. Her features were slack and relaxed in sleep, entirely unphased by the uneven ride and sweltering atmosphere. </p><p>The sight spurred a soft laugh from Nyx, muffled and soft to avoid waking her, “Ah this shirt needs to be washed anyway.” </p><p>“Yeah, the rest of you could use a wash too.” Libertus quipped, his smirk , albeit subdued, belayed any malice that statement may have held had it been said by anyone else. </p><p>Stifling a halfhearted snort, Nyx rolled his eyes, “Like you smell any better.” </p><p>A harsh bounce shook the bus, interrupting their banter. It was a hollow mockery of their usual raillery anyway. Nyx and Libertus both tensed against the jostling. Libertus tried to remain in his seat instead of being dumped in the aisle, whilst Nyx tried to keep from banging his head against the window pane as well to keep Crowe from being roughly awoken. </p><p>They succeeded on the first two fronts, but Crowe jerked awake and was blinking sleepily. Her gaze cleared a moment later as she yawned and raised a hand to rub at her eyes. </p><p>“How long was I out?” She asked, licking her lips and running a hand along her mouth at realising it was wet along her chin, “Was I drooling?” </p><p>Both Nyx and Libertus laughed outright at her question, it was the first they laughed so hard in the last several weeks ( the odd looks they received be damned ) Lost in the casualness and familiarity of their interactions that it was almost enough to ignore the crowded bus with an uncertain future ahead of them and the grief that’d hung lowly over their hearts since the attack. </p><p>Nyx was the first to recover, still smiling a little, “Yeah, but it wasn’t for too long. You were only out for about an hour.” </p><p>“And you were only drooling on him for about twenty minutes of that hour.” Libertus teased, leaning into her shoulder a bit since moving to bump good-naturedly into it would compromise his hand holds on the seat in front him that were keeping him in his own seat. </p><p>Crowe scoffed at the attempt of humour, reaching out to wipe the hand she used to wipe her mouth on Libertus’ shirt. He squirmed at that, but with no room to get away he just grimaced at her actions. </p><p>“Real mature.” He quipped, but hearing Nyx’s low laugh again and seeing her own small smile had him huffing on his own laugh. </p><p>“Sorry.” Crowe turned to Nyx, her smile hadn’t faded, despite the sincere tone to her words. </p><p>Nyx shook his head, “Don’t worry about it.” </p><p>Selena has done much worse when she was little, a bit of drool was nothing compared to it. Although she had done that as well. Libertus too had done worse as they were growing up together. And Nyx back. So was the way of being friends since they were infants, and in them both having younger siblings. </p><p>Crowe had just fit right in when she joined the Ostium family which by proxy meant she was a part of the Ulric family as well. Thus Nyx didn’t mind a bit of drool every now and again, especially since sleep had been rough for Crowe lately. He was glad she’d gotten the hour she had. </p><p>Casting a glance back out the window, eyes squinting against the artificial gust that flowed through the open window, Nyx could see the massive dark shape of the stonewall that encircled the city of Insomnia. It’d been growing bigger and bigger with every kilometre closer they came. Now it practically towered over the not-so distant landscape, acting as a secondary bisecting line that separates the earth from the sky along the horizon. </p><p>They were close enough now to notice the pulsing simmers that flashed intermittently along the sky in a curved arch before flowing down to dissipate as they touched the ground outside the wall. Veins of hexagonal shapes that connected at differing grouped patterns glimmered in varying intervals in addition to the large flowing pulse. </p><p>Nyx had only been in his first year of life when The Wall’s protective barrier  had been redacted from the outlying lands. Unable to remember the occurrence, let alone the appearance of it, seeing it now was a marvel to behold. Although he couldn’t stop the unwitting stab of anger that was born from grief, if only they had The Wall around Galahd, then the attack wouldn’t have happened. </p><p>But quickly Nyx shoved down on those emotions. Now wasn’t the time to grieve, nor was the current deserving of his anger. Neither was the old one really, he revised. The power and strength must take to conjure and maintain the field during a vicious war, it was no wonder that the former King had chosen to draw it back. Less would it take from his successor, his son when it was his reign. Nyx just had to remind himself of that. Kings were still human after all. Magic or no. </p><p>He only hoped King Regis’ promises of provisions, routine patrols, and support to Galahd would be upheld. The King had been nothing but kind, generous, and gracious when he visited. Providing not only funds, but personally walking amongst the people to offer words of comfort or pass out rations. It’d been part of the reason both he and Libertus had signed up when the King had opened enlistments for Galahdian refugees. </p><p>The other had been because they’d taken any excuse to get back at Niflheim for what the Imperials had done to their home. Enlisting would not only give them the expert training, but the power and means to deal serious damage. But to see the King had genuinely cared and was affected by the attack, had simply sealed Nyx’s commitment to the cause. He only hoped that his hope in King Regis’ promises wasn’t misplaced. For public figures usually upheld a public image, yet the only way to find out was to see this through. </p><p>Whether his enlistment term was worth it in that avenue or not, in the very least he could ensure Nifleheim’s forces took some good hits whilst it lasted. Perhaps even turn the tide in this war, to ensure no other home was ever taken from someone else and for those already affected to recover and live in peace. That hope would make whatever was to come worth it. </p><p>“Looks like we’re almost there.” Crowe said, leaning into Nyx to peer through the window as well and jarring him from his thoughts. </p><p>Libertus leaned towards Crowe to look out the window too, ignoring Nyx’s noise of protest at being squished all the more, “Yep, not much longer.” </p><p>“A little room please.” Nyx squirmed against their combined weights. </p><p>The fact both Libertus and Crowe immediately leaned back to give him<br/>
more room left him a touch mournful of the contact. For a few months prior had he made such a request, he would have been met with twin evil smirks and ended up even more squished against the side of the bus. The sandwich game had been a favourite during car rides when all four of them had to be situated in the backseat. </p><p>But with their fourth now forever missing and the City’s Wall looming ever nearer, the good-humour and playfulness of before had faded. Tempered already by the reminder of why they were here and the heavy weight of grief that followed, had a strike of longing pierce Nyx’s chest. An insatiable want of a happy time that only a few months ago they all had. </p><p>“Attention up front please! May I have everyone’s attention?” </p><p>The call came from the front of the bus where a Humanitarian Officer was standing between the forward most seat, one hand gripping the backrest of the bench seat and in the other hand, a clipboard. </p><p>“We’re fifteen minutes away from crossing The Wall to go into Insomnia.” The officer began once the bus had quieted and she held a majority of the attention from everyone aboard, “We will be stopping just inside the main Wall where we will leave the bus for you to go through customs. Please have all your documents on hand, meaning passport, vaccine records, your secondary form of identification, your birth certificate, luggage checklist, and enlistment forms should that apply to you. This way it’ll make for a smoother and quicker transition into the city.” </p><p>With that the officer sat back down and shuffling could be heard throughout the bus as everyone sought to organise their documents before they arrived. Crowe and Nyx leaned towards the window to allow Libertus room to pull his from his bag, checking and ensuring he had everything set before he leaned away to let Crowe get her from her own bag. And then repeating the process so Nyx could gather his. </p><p>Crowe used the flat back of Libertus’ dead mobile phone to finish marking off her luggage checklist. The lines rather jagged from the bumpy ride and uneven writing surface, but it was legible. She passed the pen and phone to Nyx so he could do the same before it was passed back to Libertus. </p><p>“You both got everything?” Nyx asked, looking from his own small stack of documents over to Crowe’s and Libertus’. </p><p>“Yep.” Crowe answered whilst Libertus nodded, she asked, “Is there a particular order they want them in?” </p><p>“I’m not sure, but I think maybe passport, ID, birth certificate, vaccine record, then checklist?” Nyx replied, his tone pitching it more as a question of his own. </p><p>“That makes sense. They’ll stamp the passport so it’s on top, and they’ll want to check the others for verification.” Libertus agreed, shuffling round his papers, “I mean what’s the worse they can do? Give us a look and tell us to rearrange them.” </p><p>Nyx could hear the forced confidence and nonchalance in his ravening brother’s voice, but decided not to call him out on it. They were all nervous over this move and what may lay ahead for them. A new city with new people and a new sort of life for them as Kingsglaive was set before them they knew, but the details weren’t clear. What exactly this city would be like, what it’s people would think of them, and what life would be like as a King’s Soldier were all questions they had silently asked themselves. </p><p>The only certainty was that they were in it together. The three of them would face this new life with each other at their backs. Thus Nyx just nodded and began to switch his own papers around to match that order. Crowe did the same. </p><p>Together they could do this.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>Present Day</b>
    </i>
  </p>
</div><p>Repeatedly blinking his eyes, attempting to ease the fierce ache that pierced behind them at the sun’s brightness. Sluggishly he raised a hand in front of his face to shade his eyes whilst he swallowed back a groan. Tongue dry and sticking to the roof of his mouth, there was little moisture left to even emit the sound.

</p><p>Taking a second to breath, Nyx then moved to sit up. His vision remained a touch blurred and a sudden wave of dizziness had him closing his eyes to wait out the sensation, lest it topple him back over. After a handful of breaths and remaining still to allow his body to adjust, the dizziness eased. </p><p>Slowly he opened his eyes, they remained squinted after the late morning sunlight. At least he could tell that much, he hadn’t been out for too long. At present he was concerned with the time than the why he’d lost consciousness, there would be time later to focus on that. Whether it was a side effect of being revived or because his body had gone with water and rest for too long now, he didn’t know. But once he reached a haven, he could address that. </p><p>Turning to rest on his hands and knees, Nyx took a breath before pulling one leg up and forward to use as a brace. He then levered himself up to his feet. Stumbling a few paces and knees wobbling, he was almost sent back onto his face but managed to lock his arms out in front of him. The impact, although not far from the ground, was jarring nonetheless. Feeling it through his limbs, up into his chest, and all the way into his jaw as his teeth clacked together. </p><p>Sore, exhausted muscles strained with the simple action of keeping him upright. His breath was a tad laboured despite having only attempted to stand up, he could feel his heart rate up as well and the accumulated beads sweat trickle down the back of his neck and down his temples. </p><p>He’d only travelled a little less than ten kilks and it was already reaching near noon when he had started at dawn. Pace too slow and hindered by the upheaval of the terrain from Niflehiem’s attack, it was less progress than Nyx had hoped to make. Usually transversing cross country was easy for him, even prior to when his enlistment conditioned his frame to endure rough conditions and extensive physical exertion, he’d enjoyed camping and verbose sorts of physical activities. Rock climbing, caving, and hiking were his most favoured. Yet now just a few hours in the sun and he was exhausted. </p><p>Perhap the kings of old weren’t so generous after all. All that power and they couldn’t restore his full strength? Couldn’t give him a bit of a boost to ensure he didn’t die on the way to fulfilling his new calling? In the very least heal some of the bruises and aches that’d come from his fight with General Glauca. But it seemed that anything not life threatening wasn’t ‘deemed worthy’ to be healed… </p><p>Or was that ungrateful to think like that so soon after they brought him back? </p><p>Gritting his teeth, Nyx drew another breath and tried again. Succeeding in making it to his feet without meeting the ground for a third time, although he had to pause to rest with his hands braced against his knees. </p><p>He doubted the former Kings nor the Astrals would let him perish by something as simple as dehydration or exhaustion without at least fulfilling what they wanted. Although he wasn’t tempted to test them nor would he put it past them to just choose someone else. He was hardly special has They had repeatedly pointed out. </p><p>“Just one step at a time.” He told himself, voice hoarse to the point of rasping, but he followed through by straightening somewhat and taking a step. </p><p>When his knees didn’t wobble nor did the tremble in his legs increase, he took another and so forth. Keeping momentum was easier further he got from the city, the terrain whilst not flat was more level. Having to wade through strewn debris and collapsed structures to reach the edge of the city. </p><p>Everything seemed to have settled, an eerie quiet having befallen the area. Not a sound from people, nor animals, nor even the wind seemed brave enough to rustle the trees or whistle past the few still standing buildings. It was preternatural in the way the world seemed to be bracing, awaiting for the next attack to come and not wanting to breathe a sound should it bring down a wrath greater than the one it had already endured.  </p><p>The attack on Galahd was nothing of this grand scale, but it was the very same in its devastation yet there was nothing of this silence in its aftermath. Even as the dust settled, there were outcries of the wounded, grief choked wails, groaning roars as structures collapsed to rubble, trailing echoes from the whirs of Imperial machinery, and screeches from the daemons left to burn as the sun rose. </p><p>Even when Lucian reinforcements had come pouring forth to help repel the MT troops and put an end to the remaining foul creatures employed by Nifleheim. The sound of battle renewed with weapons fire and barked orders adding to the clamour of noise. Tempering off as the sun rose higher and the Imperial forces retreated, only to add voices coordinating search and rescues along with those commanding the impromptu aid station and those setting up patrols. </p><p>Nothing was ever quiet so soon after such an attack. Everything around seemed devoid of life. Animals usually abandoned a place for a time after, thus Nyx could figure out why there wasn’t any birdsong nor skittering of creatures in the foliage or rocks. Even if a majority of survivors sought to evacuate the Crown City to other regions, where there were people there was noise. </p><p>Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he scanned the landscape behind him. Lowly hoping to spy something that’d tell him he wasn’t entirely alone, yet if that thing should be hostile, he doubted he would last all that long. So perhaps it was a silent blessing from the Kings of Old that there was no one nor anything around. </p><p>Gaze narrowed against the sun, he turned back to look and survey his surroundings. Fruitless though it was as his vision remained blurry at a distance whilst the persistent dizziness warped and twisted the images before his eyes. Squeezing them shut, he brought a hand up to rub at them with his thumb and forefinger. Pinching the bridge of his nose when rubbing did nothing but highenten the ache there.</p><p> A breath, then another, he took before he could remove his hand and peak open his eyes once more. He still had so far left to go and his progress was abysmal. Used to being able to cover twice this distance in half the time it’d taken him to come just this far. </p><p>Raising his head, unaware he’d let his drift downwards, Nyx made to continue onward. One step at a time if he had to. There was still many hours to the day and so much more ground he had to cover before nightfall. </p><p>He hadn’t even realised he had fallen until the rough grit of rock bit into the palm of his ungloved hand and the impact caused both of his knees to pop loudly. Feeling removed from the sensations however, even the constant twinges and pangs that’d accompanied every movement since he’d woken seemed diminished. </p><p>Exhaustion overwhelmed his senses. Blinking did nothing to wane the greyness that seeped into the edges of his vision, and in the next moment he felt the abrasive surface of the rock grate against his cheek whilst a dull throb reverberated throughout his skull and chest. But greyness had bled forth to blackness that now encompassed his sight, and down his consciousness spiralled with it. </p><p>
  <i>TBC. </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>A/N:</b> This is another completed work , I’m breaking it up into chapter however so that its not just a block of a single chapter. </p><p>If you have the time please leave kudos or a comment. I would love to hear what you thought or what reaction you had to it , whether good or bad. Your feedback helps me improve , &amp; as well spurs my muse to write more. Even something as quick as ‘i liked it’ or ‘i didn’t like it’ works if you’re short on time or can’t think of what to say. But as always if you are just here to read, that’s all right too. I hope you enjoyed !</p><p><b>Note#1 :</b> Based on the birthday note written from Selena on Nyx’s bulletin board in the film, Nyx is over twenty years old when he joins the Kingsglaive. I think it’s officially stated he’s twenty-two years old when Galahd is attacked &amp; he joins a month later , but don’t quote me on that. I do follow that however. As well, I figure he and Libertus are the same age , thus they are both twenty-two here &amp; I headcanon Crowe is six years younger than them. Given Libertus’ story about how he first met her. So she is sixteen in the flashbacks / memories here , &amp; twenty-six at the time of Final Fantasy XV : Kingsglaive.</p><p><b>Note#2 :</b> I have Crowe as an adopted sister to Libertus because of the circumstances revolving around how she was found &amp; taken in by the Ostium family. These dynamics will be more so explained &amp; dived into in another story that will be posted , it will all make sense in the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>A/N:</b> If you haven’t read the story before this titled ‘<i>Forsaken Peace</i>’ this won't make much sense , so I advise you to go read it first !<br/>No beta so all mistakes are mine.</p><hr/><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own any rights to <i>Final Fantasy XV</i>. Neither am I associated with Square Enix , the writers , the designers nor any of the actors who portray these characters. I make no money off any of my stories , this is purely for entertainment purposes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i><b>746 M.E. - </b>Ten Years Ago</i>
  </p>
</div><p>They’d spent hours at a post office in a town they had barely set foot in for two hours getting print off of their records. The real things had been destroyed or lost when Galahd had been attacked thus remakes, once made, were being forwarded to Insomnia. Although they’d been told it’d take several weeks to months before they could get their hands on them due to the sheer number of people needing new ones. They were told printouts would work given the circumstances of their move until they could get their new official ones.

</p><p>Nyx hoped that would hold true as they approached the entry gates. Several lines were divided by pickets and armed soldiers walking down the aisles between each line. Their bus had offloaded in a single file and the humanitarian officer was busy at the front directing those who got off to specific lines. </p><p>It was organised, yet the sheer amount of people round combined with the stagnant aired heat left everyone feeling stifled and overwhelmed. Thus they just kept close to each other and followed the backs of the couple in front of them. And when it was Nyx, Crowe, and Libertus’ turn, they were pointed towards the furthest yet shortest line. </p><p>Libertus nodded and thanked the woman, whilst Crowe and Nyx echoed the sentiment, although they simply got a halfhearted return nod as she moved onto coordinating the next group where to move. They could hardly blame her, it was a lot to ensure so many people were seen to the right place, but the impersonal cataloguing left a noisome feeling within their chests. </p><p>A shove to Nyx’s shoulder had him stumbling forward a few steps to ensure he kept his balance. Libertus put out an arm to help stop Nyx from tripping further. Reflexively he took the proffered handhold, attempting to not crinkle the documents in his hands, Nyx nodded that he was all right at catching Libertus’ concerned expression. </p><p>Both glance back to see a guard waving them forward by stepping closer, pressing forward as if threatening to physically shove them onward again. </p><p>“Get moving! Lines form there, find the one you fit into and get to it!” The guard ordered, voice gratingly booming, “No dawdling, no loitering.” </p><p>“Okay, okay, were moving.” Libertus snapped back, grabbing Nyx’s arm to pull him with him whilst he turned to ensure Crowe was still by his side, “Six, got some real nice guards here in Insomnia. What a welcome.” </p><p>“You could say that again.” Crowe quipped, the way her eyes darted from guard to guard conveyed the nervousness she tried to hide, “I know we’re not exactly tourists, but I don’t think I’ve seen a single one of them look at us with anything other than contempt… Or is that just me?” </p><p>“It’s not just you.” Nyx agreed as he checked to be sure he hadn’t dropped anything whilst Libertus kept a hand on his arm. Noticing he had reached out to clasp Crowe’s hand too, and strangely enough she didn’t protest it. </p><p>It took well over a half an hour before they made it up to the checkpoint. The post was flanked by two guards, each standing sentry, unmoving and intimidating. Whilst an armoured officer sat behind the bench, different forms and papers held onto the tabletop by miscellaneous paperweights, even though there was no breeze to speak of. Two different stamps lay open and ready for the officer to use depending on the outcome whenever he looked over the documents passed to him. </p><p>Up next, Nyx, Libertus, and Crowe handed over their papers when indicated to. Valiantly trying not to shuffle in both nervousness and want to be out of this heat. They wanted as little attention on them as possible, and to move on as quickly as possible. </p><p>Despite the unimpressed, borderline bored expression on the custom officer’s face, he stamped both Libertus’ and Nyx’s with a sloppy force that left the ink dark but uncentred. He paused when he came to Crowe’s. Squinting at the printed information, then glancing up to her and back down again. </p><p>“It says here you’re born in 730.” The officer said to her, “Crownsgaurd and Kingsglaive have an age requirement of eighteen. Seventeen with special permissions.” </p><p>Gesturing with the papers towards Nyx and Libertus, he continued, switching back to addressing Crowe afterwards, “That's why you two are good to go, but you have another year at least before you can even be considered. You have to go through regular customs and processing.” </p><p>“She’s my little sister.” Libertus countered before Crowe could utter a word, “The recruitment forms said all immediate family members were allowed to come with us. Besides once she’s old enough, she’ll be joining the Kingsglaive just as we are.” </p><p>“That may be, but without the proper paperwork and signatures, she goes through the regular channels as everyone of the other immigrants has to.” The officer’s words held an impatient boredom that sharpened near the end, already trying to sweep them aside to see to the ones behind them.</p><p>“Wait.” Nyx came forward with the enlistment pamphlet held out, “It says ‘those enlisting are welcome to bring immediate family members…’ She’s an immediate family member. We aren’t supposed to separated.” </p><p>“That’s right. Even the recruitment officers said families were allowed to stick together, whether they were enlisting or not together.” Crowe spoke up in her own defence, backing up both Libertus’ and Nyx’s statements. </p><p>The officer glanced to the guard at his side, looking back with poorly disguised interest, “That doesn’t apply to customs and processing. You can meet up once you're all processed and inside.” </p><p>“This whole system you have will take weeks before we can see her again, and if she isn’t present how can we—” Libertus stepped back in, about to bring up the point that they need proof in way of papers and persons to apply for housing and other promised benefits to those seeking refuge in Insomnia. Without Crowe, they could only claim for two, not three, and it would be a mess to sort it out once they were together again. Especially since Crowe was still a minor. </p><p>“Listen.” The officer cut Libertus off, leaning forward threateningly, “I’m just here to tell you where to go and to stamp proper documents for those enlisting or enlisted in the Kingsglaive. All else, isn’t my problem.” </p><p>“That’s—-!” </p><p>Again Libertus was interrupted, the officer coming to his feet and the guard angling himself to come around the table, “No! Now you can follow those simple instructions and stop holding up the long, or I will ensure you all ar—”</p><p>
  <i>“Is there a problem here?” </i>
</p><p>At the voice the officer and guard instantly snapped to an erect attention, just shy of formally saluting the new man who’d walked up from behind the customs set barricades. A tall, severe looking man with a katana strapped to a belt on his waist stepped up the table’s end, between the border officers and where Libertus and Nyx stood around Crowe. </p><p>“No, sir.” The officer answered, “These refugees were just confused about the proper proceedings of intake for non-enlisted personnel.” </p><p>The newcomer turned his attention from the officer towards the three. His stare had been piercing yet stoic, seeming to see everything without giving anything of his internal thoughts away. Libertus, Nyx, and Crowe met his gaze unflinchingly, not challenging but neither sheepish. They hadn’t done anything wrong here. </p><p>A brief nod came from the man, his eyes narrowing before he held out his hand, “Your papers.”</p><p>Libertus handed both his and Crowe’s over, whilst Nyx did so just after. Allowing the other to view their documents and passports, the other’s keen eyes did just so. Roving over the pages once, then flicking back to Libertus’ and Crowe’s in particular. Focusing a moment, he then flashed the pages towards the officer. </p><p>“I don’t see anything wrong here.” The man stated, looking up from the papers towards the officer, “Why haven’t they been cleared to enter?” </p><p>The now sweating officer appeared to flounder for a moment at being questioned “The girl isn’t of age to enlist, sir, and thus must go through standard customs to enter.” </p><p>Again the man looked at their paperwork, the gesture seeming oddly calculated, “It says here she’s the adopted younger sister of Ostium, Libertus. Who is present here as well.” </p><p>“Yes, sir.” Libertus and Crowe spoke together when the man’s head came up to glance at them. </p><p>“I fail to see why then, that they haven’t been sent forward.” The man turned back to the officer, his hand reached out to pass back the documents he’d reviewed to the three whilst he angled his body to face the officer. </p><p>The man’s taller frame, although leaner than the officer’s, stood intimidatingly posed, expression scarily stoic, he asked, “It’s officially stated in the immigration handling order that immediate families are to be kept together during the admitting process no matter to status of enlistment, doesn’t it lieutenant?” </p><p>“Yes, sir.” The officer had indeed gone pale, but kept a neutral expression whilst remaining at attention, “I’ll stamp her papers now.” </p><p>“See that you do.” Was all the man replied with, turning his head one last time to nod at the three before continuing his walk down the lines of people. </p><p>At seeing the officer extend his hand for Crowe’s documents and knowing things would be handled the right way now, Nyx turned to glance over his shoulder to watch the man weave through the throws of people. Stopping occasionally to answer something someone asked or to pick up some dropped belonging to pass it back to the owner. It felt Nyx wondering after the man’s name and had gifted him a sliver of hope that perhaps coming to Insomnia wouldn’t be all ridicule and prejudice.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <i>Present Day</i>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p>Sun blind once again as he came to, Nyx squeezed his eyes shut to temper the headache that spiked at the unrelenting sunlight. Turning onto his side, he slowly opened them to blink a handful of times, in hopes of clearing the blurriness and ease the multicoloured spots that danced before his eyes.

</p><p>This little process had him unaware of his surroundings for a brief moment. Thus he had missed he had company until the dark shape leaned forward to block the sunlight and cast a shadow over his face. However it was enough to elicit quick action from him. </p><p>Jerking to the side, Nyx twisted away and around to come up crouched on his hunches in preparation to lunge at his attacker. His kukri that he’d plucked from General Glacua’s chest before heading away from the Crown City held at the ready in his hand. Adrenaline eased the tremors that’d plagued his limbs for the last few hours and whilst it didn’t clear the fog of exhaustion from his mind, it honed his instincts and fueled his muscle memory. </p><p>“Stand down, ‘glaive!” </p><p>The voice held a severe degree of command that had Nyx pausing, hesitating further at hearing a note of familiarity in it. Having to blink another few times to focus his gaze past the glare of the sun that backlit the figure, who was now standing and had their own hands on their weapon. A katana by the shape of it. </p><p>“I said stand down!” </p><p>Eyes adjusting a fraction of a moment later, Nyx let his stance ease further. The tautness leaving his shoulders as he lowered his arm that held his kukri, it still in hand but no longer posed to strike. His heart still beat with a tempo ready for battle, thus furthering the lightheaded woozy that’d plagued his frame right along with the bone-weary aches and exhaustion. </p><p>“Marshal?” The words left Nyx’s lips before he could gauge them, rasped and confused sounding. </p><p>“Yes.” Came the steely answer, “Now drop your weapon and stand up.” </p><p>Wary once more, Nyx stared a moment at the Marshal, realising the other now held the signature katana levelled at his throat. Not close enough to touch, but an effortless lunge forward by the Marshal would certainly end Nyx’s life for a second time. </p><p>A brief fleeting thought of humour towards the Kings of Old witnessing his death so soon after they’d resurrected him. No doubt they’d think their claims of ‘man being a foul creature’ and ‘shortsighted’  to be true. So far removed from their time spent as humans on this world that they lacked compassion for those still walking on this earth, unable or unwaiting to remember the hardship that came with living. </p><p>“Now!” The order cracked through the muted air with a grave ferocity that Nyx hadn’t heard behind a command since he was a recruit. </p><p>A breath longer Nyx waited, then slowly loosed his grip on his kukri whilst maintaining eye contact. His vision was still blurred at the edges, but he could now see the Marshal’s face and the cold expression it held. Nyx’s own expression had fallen away from bewilderment towards a drained neutrality. Not able to conceal his state despite his best attempt, his rather ragged state and fatigue were too apparent, but he would face whatever was to happen with nothing less than his best forward. </p><p>The kukri made a short clatter as it left his hand, neither man looking towards where the weapon now lay nor away from each other. The katana before him never wavered nor lowered, the sunlight glinting off its well-kept and polished surface. </p><p>“Reports have it that the Kingsglaive was instrumental in the taking of Insomnia.” </p><p>The implication behind those words both stung and angered Nyx. Not so at the accusation, for it was an entirely plausible and warranted worry. If one of the most trusted men in all of Insomnia could be a turncoat for all these years and manage to turn nearly half of the Kingsglaive with him, Nyx could hardly fault the Marshal for his wariness and questions. </p><p>No, the hurt over those words and the anger came from the reminder of the betrayal. A reminder of all that had been lost in so short of time. Not only had trust built from years of fighting alongside one another been double-crossed, but loyal friends’ lives were now lost in the crossfire and another home had been taken by Nifleheim. </p><p>Nyx sighed, the sound a dichotomy of defeat and ire over all that had transpired, but he answered honestly, “Only some were. There were plenty of ‘glaives that fought back and against those who betrayed Lucis. Many who died fighting back.” </p><p>Attempting to steer his thought away from drifting too close towards Luche’s devastating betrayal that led to him shooting Crowe in cold blood, nor how those he once called brothers-in-arms now traitors were an instrumental component that caused Pelna’s death. Inadvertently leading to Libertus’ own misguided treason. Although Nyx, whilst angry his brother had done so at first, could never hold it against Libertus. </p><p>Grief had a funny way of twisting the mind and perceptions. That Nyx knew all too intimately well. </p><p>“Your reputation paints you as altruistic and bold, but there’s several reprimands and condemnations on your file for insubordination. Disobeying orders being on most of them.” Cor recited, having reviewed Kingsglaive candidates right along with the Crownsguard ones with Drautos on several occasions. A few candidates stuck out over the years. </p><p>“Don’t suppose you read the stories behind the reasons why those marks were given?” Nyx asked, curious over how much credit the Marshal gave words on a page without seeing for himself the credit of a man. </p><p>Cor didn’t relax his stance when he answered, “I did.” </p><p>“Then you know why those are on my file, and that I’d never take back those moments just because it’d polish up my service record.” Taking a breath then releasing it, tiredness seeping thickly into his voice, Nyx continued, “Draw whatever conclusions you want on me, just tell me did the Princess and the ring make it out of the city safely?” </p><p>A shift occurred in Cor’s gaze, the other’s expression seemed to both tighten in defence and slacken in surprise. Yet remained an edge of harsh stoicism. That wasn’t new information, but it was known only to a few and most were already under his command or with the Prince. </p><p>Noticing Cor’s look, Nyx added, “Libertus, another ‘glaive, took over when … uh well when Captain Drautos turned out to be General Glauca and I stayed to fight him whilst Libertus escorted the Princess out of the city.” </p><p>“What?” Cor gasped, his hand on his katana never wavered nor did his attention deviate despite clear shock showing across his features at news of how deep the betrayal within the Citadel’s ranks had gone. </p><p>“The Cap— Captain Drautos was General Glauca.” Nyx repeated with an edge of weary ire, his gaze narrowed then as a wave a dizziness washed over him. Nothing too intense but it had him wishing he could sit for a moment so the spell could pass. </p><p>“And you fought him off?” Cor asked, even knowing of Ulric’s skill set had him sceptical over such a feat given General Glauca had been a fierce adversary against Lucis for many years now. None could take him without significant power or risk of severe injury. </p><p>Nyx blew out a breath, still squinting against the persistent vertigo, “He’s dead. Had some help with it though.” </p><p>“The other ‘glaive?” Cor continued his questions, keeping Nyc at a distance with his katana. </p><p>A small smile drew up on Nyx’s lips, he really did owe Libertus big, even though that wasn’t exactly what he had meant, “Yeah. Couldn’t have finished it without him.” </p><p>Cor lowered his sword, it’s aim more to Nyx’s midriff than throat now, “It seems there’s a lot more to the story than what we’ve been able to piece together from surviving Crownsguard and Citadel staff.” </p><p>“But they made it?” Nyx asked again, leaning forward a slight now that the katana wasn’t aimed towards his neck. Still mindful of its position, but Gods he was tired. </p><p>“I don’t know about the ‘glaive, we haven’t heard from anyone of him.” Cor answered, pinning a hard stare at Nyx, “But the Princess made it out.” </p><p>“Good, good.” Nyx murmured, lightheaded and now unable to blink away the darkening aura round his vision, it was all he could manage to say. </p><p>It felt wholly inadequate considering how difficult that night had been and the hope of the future riding on her making it safely with the ring, but he couldn’t conjure strength from nothing and at present he was running on fumes. Meaning there was nothing he could do when another wave of dizziness had his eyes rolling back and sent him listing forward. </p><p>Leaving Cor with little option but to drop his blade lest he impale the ‘glaive as he fell, and lurch forward to grab him before he made an undignified faceplant. His reflexes were swift enough to achieve that, and Cor lowered the unconscious ‘glaive the rest of the way to lay on the ground. </p><p>Turning him to lay on his back, Cor reached out to check the other man’s pulse at his neck. Confirming the ‘glaive lived, although the pattern of the beat was worrisome. Dehydration coupled with exhaustion and the heat of the day, along with likely low blood sugar, had to be playing hell on the other’s body. </p><p>With a heavy sigh, Cor sat back to stare at the ‘glaive before casting his eyes about the land. Finding what he was looking for, he set to work. </p><p>
  <i>TBC. </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>A/N:</b> Here’s chapter two. Yes directly after posting chapter one because I felt the story’s summary was rather inaccurate without putting this chapter up along with the first. Something I’ve never done before I know &amp; I apologise for being so inconsistent.</p><p>If you have time &amp; are up for leaving a comment or tapping the kudos button , please do ! I’d love to hear what you think of this story / series thus far ! Whether be good or bad. Or if you’re just here to read , that’s a-okay as well. I hope you enjoyed !</p><p>Expect updates every Thursday until completed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>A/N:</b>Apologises for the lateness in posting this &amp; for the fact it’s so very short , I did some revisions on how I wished this story to turn out so this chapter has been shortened &amp; this one features no flashback / dream in this one. This chapter continues almost directly from the last one.<br/>The next chapter will , however , be longer than any of those previously posted.<br/>No beta so all mistakes are mine.</p><hr/><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own any rights to <i>Final Fantasy XV</i>. Neither am I associated with Square Enix , the writers , the designers nor any of the actors who portray these characters. I make no money off any of my stories , this is purely for entertainment purposes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>Present Day</b>
    </i>
  </p>
</div>Blinking open his eyes this time revealed not a dry, sun dazzled landscape, but that of filtered sunlight through the density of foliage. Leaves swayed lightly overhead, their fluttering sounding like a gentler version of whooshing of white water. Flexing his fingers told him he laid on grass, not sun heated sand nor rock.<p>If it hadn’t been for the awakening aches all over his frame and the still everpresent exhaustion that nearly drove him back into unconsciousness, Nyx would have thought himself back in Galahd. Evenings in the summer spent underneath a shade tree with Libertus snoring beside him whilst Crowe and Selena braided each other’s hair off to the side, talking quietly whilst Nyx dozed off. Listening to the wind in the trees, his sisters muffled chatter, and Libertus’ low rumbling snores. </p><p>It was peace. </p><p>One that he’d never achieve again, and this reminiscent one too came to an end at catching sight of the Marshal coming to crouch at his side. Gods how long had he been out this time? And why did he never feel rested when he woke up? </p><p>“You look like shit, Ulric.” Cor deadpanned when he noticed Nyx’s eye open, his own gaze surveying the others for signs of coherence. </p><p>Nyx wheezed on a chuckle which got him an odd look from the Marshal. It might have been concern but he was too spent to give anymore attention to it. Instead, he turned to roll onto his side, then up onto his hands and knees. There Nyx paused. He noticed the slight tremble to his arms, the muscles overtaxed and exhausted as the rest of him was. Exerted beyond measure, far more than any of his training over the last fifteen years had lent strength and endurance to. Seems dying and coming back from the dead took a lot out of a body. </p><p>“Here. It’s water.” Cor held out a canteen for Nyx to take, which he did and took a few swallows from it. </p><p>It wasn’t exactly cold, but it was the best thing Nyx had tasted in a while. A lie he knew, but to his parched tongue and dehydrated frame, it was the truth. Although he knew to keep it only to so much at a time lest it be too much for his body all at once. He’d rather not add stomach cramps or vomiting to his list of hurts. </p><p>“Thanks.” Nyx capped the canteen and held it back out for Cor. </p><p>“Can you stand?” Cor asked, taking the canteen back and clipping it to his belt. </p><p>“Yeah.” Nyx grunted, forcing himself to move and lever himself up onto his feet once more. </p><p>It took far more energy than Nyx expected, leaving him a touch breathless as he braced his hands on his knees and had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep the dizziness from sending back into a faint. Had this been in any other circumstances, Nyx was sure passing out in front of Cor ‘The Immortal’ Leonis would have been more embarrassing than it currently was. Right now though, Nyx was only exhausted. </p><p>“How long has it been since you slept?” Cor hovered nearby, uncertain if an assist was wanted or if the ‘glaive would recover enough for one not to be needed. </p><p>“Don’t know.” Nyx rubbed a hand across his forehead, slowly blinking open his eyes and angling his head up to look at the other man, “Does a few minutes ago count?” </p><p>“No.” Cor answered flatly, “You were out hardly twenty minutes” </p><p>Ah, well that explained the lack of feeling rested. </p><p>Nyx nodded in acceptance of that, squinting against an increase in the ache behind his eyes, he asked, “How long has it been since the city fell then?” </p><p>Cor stared hard at Nyx for a handful of moments, seeming to weigh something before choosing to answer, “Three weeks.” </p><p>“What?!” Nyx practically roared as he jerked upright, then swayed precariously to one side. His knees wavered a moment before buckling and sending him right back to the ground. </p><p>Cor had jumped forward to try to place a bracing hand on Nyx’s arm, but ended up gripping it and his other hand doing the same on his other arm to attempt to slow the ‘glaive’s descent. </p><p>“It can’t have been that long. I was just… I just talked to…” Again Nyx squeezed his eyes shut, wishing the headache and dizziness would abate enough to let him think. </p><p>His words would have little meaning to someone who hadn’t witnessed everything that happened he knew, but he had just talked with the former King that morning hadn’t he? He died and then the King had shown up to tell him his new purpose, he spoke with Crowe and Pelna for a few minutes, and had been resurrected with the promise to fulfill the King’s last request. But weeks had passed here. That had taken an entire three weeks.</p><p>Six, to think of all that had happened since. Did the Princess and Libertus even make it to the city’s gates? How was the Prince fairing now that Niflheim took his family and home? Did the Princess meet up with the Prince? Was the Ring still in safe hands? What of Niflheim’s forces? </p><p>Gods, this complicated things. </p><p>A lurch within his gut at that thought, it mirrored words the Captain had said to him that day before everything had gone to shit. Barely anytime to come to terms with that, everything that had happened in those short few days was already overwhelming to think of, and now this was dropped in his lap. All that had taken place three weeks ago… </p><p>“Ulric!” Cor’s voice snapped close by, accompanied by a short but vicious shake. </p><p>Coming back to himself, Nyx found himself on his knees being held up by Cor’s grip on his upper arms. The Marshal’s brow was furrowed and Nyx guessed it wasn’t the first time he’d tried to gain his attention. Swallowing thickly and licking his lips, Nyx nodded that he was present and tried to lean away from Cor’s grasp without toppling his own position. </p><p>The Marshal eyed the ‘glaive a moment longer before releasing him, dropping his hands and leaning back on his hunches. Ulric looked completely spent. Shaking as he was, and pale featured with an unfocused glaze to his eyes. </p><p>Vicious looking scars that outstretched from his neckline up the left side of his face, to curl slightly across the bridge of his nose and extend part way across his forehead yet up to the very crown of his head. Similar scarring ran down the length of his left arm, although it appeared years faded and lacked that puckered furrow that deep scar tissue created. Cor had never seen scarring quite like that. </p><p>The bedraggled state to his uniform told the same story of hardship, with dried blood and ash discoloured the usually rich hues of black and silver. An entire sleeve on his left side was missing, seemingly burnt away judging by the stiff, crumbling edges that remained of it. Dirt and cinder to his face in spatterings along with his hands that too seemed to be rust hued with dried blood and blackened from soot. </p><p>Wherever Ulric had been during those few weeks it’d done a number on him. And sitting around wasn’t going to help him recover any. </p><p>“C’mon, up you get.” Cor moved forward to pull the ‘glaive’s arm up over his shoulders and stood up, dragging the other’s unsteady frame upright with him. </p><p>But they were hardly upright before Nyx uncoordinatedly shoved off Cor to turn away from him and double over with a harsh gag. His stomach yielded nothing, even as he continued to painfully dry heave and retch for a handful of moments. </p><p>“Shit.” Nyx gasped once he could take a proper breath. </p><p>“C’mon, we need to make camp.” Cor stepped closer to the ‘glaive, “There’s a haven not far from here.” </p><p>Nyx drew a shaky deep breath, “It’s barely afternoon.” </p><p>“Yeah, but you clearly need a chance to rest and eat something, or you won’t last long enough to hear what’s happened.” Cor reached out to draw Nyx’s arm over his shoulders once again and wrap his other arm around the ‘glaive’s waist. </p><p>“I can walk, sir.” Nyx tried to stand up fully on his own and pull away from the Marshal. </p><p>An honest-to-Gods scoff fell from Cor’s lips then ( which has Nyx reconsidering exactly how bad off he may look ) as he ignored the ‘glaive’s words and kept a firm hold of him, “Just do as you're told, Ulric.” </p><p>Finding he was unable to break away nor summon the strength needed to put up a real struggle, Nyx conceded. He needed the help. His body was taxed beyond its limits, strung out and fraying were his last threads of stamina. </p><p>“Yes, sir.” Trying to infuse his usual deference mixed with a faint satirical edge was overrun by the exhaustion he felt, his words sounding more wearisome and flat. </p><p>Blinking hard and clearing his throat, Nyx tried to rally himself. They still had to make it to a haven and whilst Marshal Leonis was fit as any of the Crownguard or Kingsglaive were, carrying deadweight was never prefered. Nor would Nyx ever wish to live down having the Marshal carry him. </p><p>“Have you seen the Princess since that night?” He asked, both needing to know and hoping to rouse himself by way of conversation. </p><p>“No, I haven’t seen her personally, but she’s headed to Altissa to meet up with Prince Noctis after making covenants with the Gods.” Cor answered without looking towards him, keeping his eyes on the landscape. </p><p>“Just a little detour for her then.” Nyx huffed, a mingle of pride and humour coloured his tone, the Princess wasn’t one to do things by halves that much he knew from their short acquaintance, before he turned serious once again, “So the Prince made it out all right too?”</p><p>“Yes, he was clear well before the city fell. He’s with his retinue now.” Cor paused, casting a side glance over to Ulric before looking ahead once more, “A lot has happened since that night. Once we're at camp we’ll brief each other. Seems we both have stories to tell.” </p><p>Huffing on a laugh once more, Nyx nodded. Wondering how he was going to explain wearing a ring sworn only to the Lucis Caelum line, raising the old wall and fighting General Glauca all night whilst knowing he’d die at sunrise whether he defeated him or not. As if that wasn’t enough, he would have to explain how he spoke to King Regis beyond the grave … or in the afterlife, as he was technically dead as well… Gods this was confusing, and he had experienced it first hand. </p><p>“Stay with me.” Cor’s voice snapped him back to the present. </p><p>Realising now that he’d been dragging his feet and his chin had dropped to his chest, Nyx jerked his head up, “Sorry, sir.” </p><p>Cor merely grunted in acknowledgement. Gaze flicking over Nyx's face, features pale and waxen with sweat, he knew the ‘glaive didn’t have much in him to expend. Turning his head back to gauge the distance between their current position and where he could dimly spy the blue glow of the haven’s runes. Usually more apparent when evening began to turn to night, but still it’s gleam was present during daylight hours if one knew what to look for. </p><p>Mentally inventorying his supplies, Cor knew he had enough food to feed two for three days. If the other was even up to eating that was, he hoped so as he would need the strength to continue on. To the next town in the very least. It’d certainly make things easier if Cor didn’t have to drag him there or call for assistance. </p><p>Calculating the distance they’d have to travel, leaving a margin open for the fact his unwitting travel companion wouldn’t exactly be operating at par ( even with a meal and a proper rest , Nyx looked at his very last dredges of strength ) and coming to the conclusion that he’d have to supplement hunts to keep their stock up until they reached town. No travelling at night with the ‘glaive as he was , thus sticking to daylight hours and a slower pace… it’d take longer than Cor would like, but they could do it. </p><p>Attention diverted when Cor suddenly had to bear the full weight of the other when he stumbled. Pulling the man up, Cor waited until Nyx was shakily back on his feet. Not beginning to walk again until the ‘glaive was ready lest they end up worse off than they were now. </p><p>“I’m fine.” Nyx rasped before Cor could ask after his well-being, lines of exhaustion and pain creased the flesh around his eyes and mouth. </p><p>“Could’ve fooled me.” Cor quipped, tightening his hold to better keep the ‘glaive moving and to ensure he wouldn’t slip should he actually lose consciousness again, “Just a bit further then you can sleep.” </p><p>Nyx merely hummed a short noise of affirmation under his breath, mustering the energy for a proper response seemed too much effort when it was a struggle to simply keep his feet under him and moving forward one step at a time. He was certain he missed a few here and there, but Cor never showed any strain at the unsteady gait nor the added weight of supporting him through each misstep. </p><p>They made it another few handfuls of metres before Nyx began to list into Cor’s side once again. Although it appeared Nyx was flagging to the point of unconsciousness, the ‘glaive’s grip on Cor’s shirt was vice-like. It appeared to be an instinctive and involuntary response to a perceived fall, despite Cor’s own grip keeping him upright. </p><p>Cor grunted at the grip, instead of mentioning it, he said, “Thought I said don’t pass out.” </p><p>Nyx gasped in way of reply as he stumbled again and struggled to gather his feet back underneath him. His limbs feeling strangely heavy and lead laden, he slumped further into the Crownsguard Commander’s grasp. Blinking owlishly to try to draw some awareness back into himself, but blurred his sight stayed, growing darker every passing second. And uncooperative his limbs remained, despite his desperate attempts to get them moving once again. There was little Nyx could do, a slave to his body’s demands for respite. Having pushed far passed his physical limits by either sheer will or some divine help, he could no longer withstand the exertion, Nyx collapsed fully. </p><p>
  <i>TBC. </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>